La tradition est la tradition
by chris52
Summary: Un réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre, une branche de gui magique, une âme sadique, deux aveugles, quoi de plus pour faire un petit os Arthur&Merlin?    Venez jeter un petit coup d'oeil!


Titre : La Tradition est la tradition.

Auteuse : Chris52

Bêta Lectrice : Lyj

Dédicace : à ma lyjounette à moi (ma muse) qui m'a bien aidé à terminer cet os qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre! Merci pour nos déparages de fans girls qui m'ont malgré tout bien aidés!XD

Merci aussi à Grenadine pour son aide rapide par rapport à un synonyme qui m'a prise la tête! (te nème ma Dine).

Merci aussi à Ellaya (julia) pour ses encouragements!(j'y suis arrivée, t'as vu, t'as vu? lol)

Et pour finir, je fais aussi une dédicace un peu spéciale à Soizic et à Artémis, car finalement, c'est grâce à elles si aujourd'hui je suis une grande fan de Merlin... ^^ (vous êtes the best les filles :p)

Disclaimer : Alors rien n'est à moi, tout est à la BBC, même si j'ai bien envie de garder Gwaine qui est de toute façon, à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *.*

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuure! \o/ enjoy!

C'était la Saint Sylvestre. Cette fête était particulièrement importante à Camelot et tout le royaume s'affairait à la préparation de la fête. Genièvre aidait à l'accrochage des branches de gui et elle gloussait toute seule en imaginant la tête des garçons quand ils verraient ça...

.-_-_-_-_-

Arthur s'énervait. Merlin était en retard comme d'habitude, et ce jour là, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour être en retard! Il devait recevoir les délégations des royaumes voisins qui venaient célébrer le nouvel an et son armure n'était pas prête, ses bottes, non cirées, bref... il commençait déjà à avoir mal au crâne.

Merlin râlait. Arthur l'attendait et devait sûrement s'énerver. Mais Gaius lui avait donné des tonnes de petites choses à faire, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait entrain de courir pour arriver le plus vite possible aux appartements du prince. Il était aussi très nerveux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester stoïque envers cet homme qui lui avait ravit le cœur. Oui, parce qu'effectivement, Merlin s'était découvert des sentiments pour ce « crétin royal » comme il aimait l'appeler. Arthur avait beau être arrogant, prétentieux, parfois insupportable, il pouvait être aussi charmant, drôle, émouvant, et Merlin fondait littéralement quand le prince lui adressait l'un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de son altesse, Merlin prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa un petit coup.

Morgane riait. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher quand elle voyait Arthur lever les yeux au ciel, en voyant les branches de gui qui ornaient les plafonds du château. Le plus drôle avait été quand les délégations des royaumes voisins étaient arrivés. Connaissant eux aussi la tradition, ils avaient juste blanchis en voyant qu'une branche de gui se trouvait à chaque pas de porte du château. Mais la tradition était la tradition. Et ils avaient dû s'y plier avec une grande réticence. Morgane était d'ailleurs sûre d'avoir vu Uther étouffer un fou rire en les voyant tous s'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Bon, bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas des baisers langoureux, mais c'était tout de même hilarant.

« Je devrais peut être en profiter moi aussi, de cette tradition.. se dit-elle avec un petit rire en regardant sa servante s'affairer dans sa chambre ».

Uther souriait, détendu. Tout le monde semblait heureux et rien que de voir les membres de sa famille apaisés, il en ressentait une certaine satisfaction. Après tout, ce n'était pas une chose aisée que de satisfaire ET son peuple ET sa famille.

Merlin soupirait d'ennui. Cela faisait déjà une demi heure que le banquet avait commencé, et il en avait marre. Surtout que pour se venger du fait qu'il avait été en retard à cause de lui, Arthur l'avait obligé à porter l'un de ces horribles chapeaux de troubadour en guise de punition. Donc, non seulement, il s'ennuyait à en mourir, mais en plus il avait l'air ridicule et Arthur se foutait ouvertement de lui. Ah si seulement il avait pu utiliser la magie...

« Tout de même Arthur, t'exagères!

- A quel sujet chère sœur?

- Merlin...

- Il l'a mérité. Et puis, je punis comme j'entends mon serviteur personnel.

- Bien sûr... Seulement je...

- Tu?

- Non, rien, laisse tomber... »

Morgane soupirait devant la stupidité de son demi-frère. Elle avait deviné depuis longtemps les sentiments de Merlin envers le blond, seulement, celui-ci était aussi têtu qu'une mule et devenait aveugle dès qu'il s'agissait de son serviteur. Pourtant elle ne comptait plus toutes les fois où il avait volé au secours de Merlin sans même réfléchir aux conséquences et vice-versa... Pauvre Merlin, il lui faudrait peut-être un petit coup de pouce... Soudain, son regard se posa sur la branche de gui qui se trouvait accrochée au dessus du pas de la porte de la salle à manger. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique. Le voilà, le petit coup de pouce...

Morgane se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait, et alla se cacher derrière une des grandes statues qui ornaient le couloir afin d'observer son méfait.

Tout le monde était sortit depuis longtemps de la salle à manger, et Merlin et Arthur y étaient encore entrain de se disputer à cause du fameux chapeau de troubadour.

Tout en se disputant, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre du prince, et ils s'apprêtèrent à franchir le pas de la porte de la salle de gardes (qui se trouvait après la salle à manger) quand une force qui n'avait rien d'humaine les empêcha de sortir de la pièce.

« Mais, tout de même! C'est incroyable! Qui donc nous empêche de sortir ! Gardes!

- Sire..

- Gardes! Sortez nous de là! Y a quelqu'un?

- Altesse...

- Mais, pourquoi y a personne? Il n'est pas si tard que ça tout de même!

- ARTHUR!

- Quoi?

- Je crois que cela ne sert à rien. Regardez plutôt au dessus de votre tête. »

Arthur leva la tête, et subitement devint pâle.

«Oh non, non, non!

- Je crois bien que si, Sire...

- Mais, pourquoi moi? gémit le futur roi.

- Votre père a du faire en sorte que personne n'échappe à la tradition. Même pas vous.

- Mais c'est immoral!

- Sire, voyons, c'est juste une tradition, rien de plus!

- Ah oui? « Juste une tradition? » Dois-je te rappeler ce que nous devons faire là maintenant tout de suite? »

Merlin se mit à rougir brusquement. Il avait oublié à qui il avait à faire...

« Bon, en tout cas, il est HORS de question que JE le fasse! TU es mon serviteur, donc c'est TOI qui t'y colle!

- Pour faire quoi? Demanda Merlin ayant peur de comprendre.

- Pour m'embrasser idiot!

- Mais...

- Exécution! »

Bien évidement, Merlin aurait adoré qu'Arthur lui fasse une telle demande, mais... de façon... plus... spontanée, plus sensuelle... Arthur tendit sa joue en fermant les yeux. Merlin soupira... Qu'allait-il s'imaginer? Arthur n'aurait jamais souhaité l'embrasser _autrement_. Il avança ses lèvres, et fit une toute petite bise sur la joue du prince.

Si il n'avait pas été concentré par son coeur qui voulait sortir semblait-il de sa poitrine, il aurait peut-être sentit Arthur tremblé et peut-être cela aurait-il changé le cours de l'histoire, mais, là, n'est pas le sujet.

Le sorcier réprima un sourire en voyant Arthur ouvrir les yeux d'un air méfiant. Le prince fit un pas pour enfin sortir de la pièce, mais...

« Ooooh non!

- Que ce passe-il?

- C'est pas possible! Ça n'a pas marché!

- Pardon?

- Serais-tu sourd en plus d'être maladroit, mon pauvre Merlin? Ton idée stupide n'a pas marché! Nous sommes toujours coincés! »

Arthur commençait à perdre patience et Merlin le sentait bien. Cependant il ne pouvait confier ses doutes au prince. Il se ferait certainement brûler vivant dès qu'ils sortiraient d'ici. Il préféra se taire, et faire l'idiot. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'Arthur le connaissait. Et soudain...

« Ben, que faites vous donc là?

- Morgaaane! Merci mon dieu, aides nous!

- Pourquoi faire?

- Pour sortir de là, tiens!

- Ah, on ne vous a pas expliqués?

- Expliquer quoi? »

La jeune femme soupira et riait intérieurement. Cela n'allait pas être aussi facile que prévu.

« Les servantes du château ont orner les plafonds du château avec du gui magique! Si vous n'arrivez pas à sortir de cette pièce, c'est que vous n'avez pas exprimé vos sentiments les plus profonds!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette invention de bonne femme? râla Arthur.

- Ce n'est pas une invention Arthur, c'est la tradition. Au tout début de celle-ci, les guis étaient obligatoirement magiques, et permettaient aux gens d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient plus facilement. Seulement la magie ayant été supprimée pendant de nombreuses années, la tradition est restée mais les guis étaient de simples guis. Uther a juste fait une exception cette année voulant faire une farce aux délégations des royaumes voisins.

- Tu parles d'une farce, il aurait pu s'abstenir j'te jure!

- Et donc que devons-nous faire Dame Morgane?

- Et bien, vous devez vous avouer les sentiments qui vous lient l'un à l'autre. Aussi profonds soient-ils. Et c'est seulement quand vous l'aurez fait que l'enchantement cessera.

- Mais... C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. D'ailleurs j'ai personnellement profité de cette tradition, et croyez moi, c'est une merveilleuse idée!

- Oh? Et qui est donc l'élu de votre cœur Dame Morgane, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

- Vous la connaissez très bien.

- La?

- Oui, c'est une femme. Je vous laisse deviner le reste...

- Genièvre?

- Exact Merlin. Tu es moins idiot qu'Arthur ne le dit! Tiens, il est silencieux tout à coup? Arthur, tu vas bien?

- Bien sûr que je vais bien! Je réfléchissais. Il y a forcément un autre moyen pour sortir de là!

- Non. La tradition magique est très claire. Bon... je vous laisse, j'ai ma servante personnelle à aller retrouver.

- Traitresse!

- A tout à l'heuuure! »

Le départ de Morgane laissa place à un silence mortel. Merlin aurait voulu être une petite souris.

Il détestait cette tradition. Et il avait surtout peur de la suite...

« Bon... nous sommes foutus Merlin... Je pense que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi donc... je vois pas bien comment nous allons sortir de là...

- …...

- Merlin?

- Je...

- Ne me dis pas que..

- Si... Mais, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi, Sire, après tout nous sommes deux hommes, et donc... »

Merlin était paniqué. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Arthur le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ne réagissait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, le temps que l'information lui arrive jusqu'au cerveau semble-t-il, il se secoua, et se mit à rougir brusquement :

« Donc... donc... Si je comprends bien... Tu as des sentiments pour moi?

- Oui...

- Plus que de l'amitié?

- Oui.

- Donc cela veut dire que je peux t'embrasser sans que tu t'enfuies?

- Oui... Quoi?

- Idiot... Tu n'avais donc rien remarqué?

- Remarqué quoi?

- Bon sang... quand je disais que tu étais aveugle... J'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi. Seulement j'étais loin de penser qu'ils étaient réciproques... Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, et je suis le fils du roi, et mmmmmhhhhh! »

Merlin ne cherchait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce que son cerveau avait réussit à capter, était qu'Arthur, SON prince, avait les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard, et qu'il était à cet instant, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Ses neurones avaient donc grillés, et il n'avait pas pu faire autrement qu'embrasser langoureusement l'homme de ses rêves qui était loin de s'en plaindre. Aucun des deux ne remarquèrent une ombre qui filait dans le couloir en se frottant les mains.

« Alors?

- Alors ils ont mis du temps à comprendre, mais ça a marché!

- Enfin! Quels idiots ces deux là! Mais, ton idée était fabuleuse!

- Celle d'enchanter les guis l'était encore plus ma chérie...

- Dis, et si nous aussi, on profitait de cette nouvelle année comme il se doit?

- Avec plaisir, my lady... »

The End.


End file.
